The story of doctor on the Walrus
by MaryAnneMeyer
Summary: In one devastating day, everything changes. Mary Anne Meyers gets into the hands of pirates. Choice is simple. Die or become one of them.


ROZDZIAŁ I

Gwar. Kanonada męskich, podniesionych głosów nawołujących do siebie, przybierających na sile z każdą upływającą chwilą. Dźwięk uderzających o pokład butów. Chaos. Przebijający się przez hałas rozkaz. Ognia!

-Co się tam dzieje?!

Ruszyła do drzwi pewna, że usłyszy odpowiedź na swoje pytanie od któregoś z marynarzy. Najwyraźniej wszyscy byli zajęci wydarzeniami rozgrywającym się na górze. Pewnym krokiem wyszła na korytarz.

-Panie kapitanie! Kapitanie Graff! – stanęła, nasłuchując.

Ten sam hałas, ta sama kanonada okrzyków, pospiesznie wydawanych rozkazów i jęków przerażenia. I nagle zrozumiała o co, to całe zamieszanie. Jedno wypowiedziane przez kogoś słowo, które na całym obszarze Oceanu Atlantyckiego budziło nieopisaną grozę. Piraci.

-Psia krew. – przeklęła i zerwała się w stronę schodów prowadzących na pokład. Gdy wbiegła na wolną przestrzeń, uderzył ją zapach spoconych, męskich ciał i duszący swąd palonego prochu. Dym unoszący się w powietrzu otaczał wszystko niczym mgła, zakłócając widoczność, rozmywając kontury w jeden niewyraźny obraz. Dziewczyna ruszyła w stronę dziobu, przepychając się między biegającymi marynarzami. Wiedziała, że w tym szaleństwie jest reguła i liczyła na to, że nikomu nie przeszkadza w wykonywanych właśnie obowiązkach. Jednak musiała znaleźć kapitana.

-Gdzie on jest? – wymruczała pod nosem, rozglądając się nerwowo. I wreszcie go dostrzegła. Smukłego mężczyznę w przybrudzonej niebieskiej kamizelce.

-Panie Graff! – krzyknęła, próbując przekrzyczeć hałas.

-Panno Meyers! Co panienka tu robi?! Proszę natychmiast zejść do kajuty, to nie miejsce dla damy! – odparł oburzony.

-Panie Graff, czy zaatakowali nas piraci? – zignorowała rozkaz.

-Niestety obawiam się, że tak. Proszę się jednak nie martwić, wszystkim się zajmiemy. Uciekniemy tym bandytom!

Nad ich głowami rozległ się ogłuszający świst. Kula łańcuchowa z impetem uderzyła o fragment masztu, rozsypując go na drobne kawałki. Odłamki niczym drewniany deszcz spadły na załogę, raniąc pojedyncze osoby.

-Panno Meyers! Na Boga! Proszę zejść pod podkład i zabarykadować drzwi. Gdy się to wszystko skończy, przyjdę po panienkę. A teraz błagam dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, proszę już iść! – krzyknął i pchnął delikatnie dziewczynę, ponaglając ją do ucieczki.

Niechętnie skinęła głową, złapała rąbek bawełnianej sukienki i biegiem ruszyła w stronę kajuty. Nie przyda się na pokładzie. Nie potrafi walczyć, nie zna się na statkach, a tym bardziej na czynnościach podejmowanych przy ich obronie. Poczeka na koniec potyczki, a gdy to wszystko się skończy, pomoże rannym. Tylko to może zrobić.

Wchodząc do ciasnego pachnącego stęchlizną pomieszczenia, które od kilku tygodni nazywała swoim pokojem, zatrzasnęła drzwi, upewniając się, że rygiel jest zasunięty do samego końca. Ale czy mały kawałek metalu powstrzyma ewentualnych piratów. Wyważenie kilku zbitych razem, drewnianych desek, dla bandy krwiożerczych mężczyzn, nie powinno stanowić najmniejszego problemu. Szczególnie gdy dokonają abordażu. Jeżeli uda im się podbić załogę pana Graffa, nic jej nie uratuje, a już na pewno nie ten wątły, zasunięty w drzwiach rygiel. Dźwięki, które dochodziły z pokładu, zdawały się narastać. O ile jeszcze to możliwe. Salwa z działa, świst kul, krzyki rannych, tupot kilkudziesięciu stóp uderzających o podłogę, pojedyncze wystrzały z muszkietów, aż w końcu do jej uszu dobieg przejmujący wrzask. Nie wrzask, raczej ryk. Odgłos wściekłego zwierzęcia, którego dzielą cale od upolowania upatrzonej przez siebie ofiary.

-A więc udało im się. Są na przeklętym pokładzie! – pisnęła i w akcie ogarniającej ją paniki, zdecydowała się na naiwny krok dający złudne wrażenie bezpieczeństwa. Przesunęła drewnianą komodę pod drzwi, tworząc w ten sposób rodzaj prowizorycznej barykady. -Po co zaciągałam się na ten przeklęty statek! Wiedziałam, że ucieczka do Hawany nie jest najrozsądniejszym wyborem. Jednak pozostanie w Surinam, także wiązało się z konsekwencjami.

Słyszała opowieści o morskich potworach, które grasowały na terenie Bahamów. Słyszała pogłoski o wymyślnych torturach, rabunkach i brutalnych gwałtach. Wiedziała, że wyspa New Providence od kilku lat jest nazywana ich domem, ale nie spodziewała się, że okręt kapitana Graffa, stanie się ofiarą napaści. A ona wraz z nim. Przerażona usiadła na twardym sienniku. Cóż innego mogła zrobić. Musi czekać na rozwój wypadków i dostosować się do nich, nawet jeżeli te kilka chwil grozy, będą jej ostatnimi momentami w życiu. Chociaż jeżeli część tego, co słyszała o pirackich zwyczajach, jest prawdą, jako jedyna kobieta na pokładzie, nie doczeka szybkiego końca. O nie, jej męki będą trwały w nieskończoność. Przygnieciona kolejnymi brudnymi ciałami, lepkimi od potu i krwi, będzie błagać o litość, szybką śmierć. Wykorzystana jak rzecz.

Z odmętów własnych czarnych wizji wyrwała ją nagle niepokojąca zmiana. Na pokładzie zapanowała cisza. Dźwięki walki ustały. Do jej uszu docierały jedynie pojękiwanie rannych i kroki. Nie nerwowy stukot, a przepełniony pewnością, rytmiczny marsz.

„Przegrali? A może odparli atak?" – zastanawiała się wsłuchana w najmniejszy nawet szmer. I nagle coś, czego się nie spodziewała. Śmiech? Przerażona zacisnęła pięści na materiale wypchanym słomą. Czekała. Nic innego jej nie pozostawało.

Kilka chwil później pojęła. Piraci dokonali abordażu i zajęli okręt. Zza drzwi dobiegały ją dźwięki plądrowania czeluści statku, z góry natomiast, wrzaski nakazujące poddanie się. Smutny koniec podróży. Już czuła zimny oddech śmierci na swojej smukłej szyi. Jeżeli takie jest jej przeznaczenie, trudno. Nie będzie błagać o łaskę, nie poprosi o szybką śmierć. Będzie odważna, bo jedynie honor i intelekt pozostały jej w życiu i nie pozwoli sobie ich odebrać. Zrezygnowana wpatrywała się w zabarykadowane drzwi, oczekując ich gwałtownego wyważenia. I w końcu stało się. Drewno pękło z głośnym hukiem, rozpryskując się na mniejsze kawałki. Komoda, którą naiwnie miała odseparować ją od przemocy i barbarzyństwa, przesunęła się o kilka cali, a po chwili nie stanowiła już żadnej przeszkody. Wreszcie go zobaczyła. Mężczyznę ubrudzonego sadzą i krwią. Powoli wsunął się do pokoju. Długi kordelas błysnął w umięśnionej ręce oprawcy, a z końca zimnego metalu powoli skapywała stróżka czerwonej cieczy.

-Kogo my tu mamy. Panowie! Nie wiedziałem, że ten okręt przewozi pasażerów. – mężczyzna zaśmiał się chrapliwie.

-Bo nie przewozi. – odparła drżącym głosem, tępo wpatrując się w pustkę pozostałą po drzwiach.

-Co tam masz Dobbs? – zza pleców pirata z kordelasem rozległo się pytanie.

-Raczej kogo panie Gates.

-Nazywam się Mary Anne Meyers. Razem z załogą kapitana Graffa zmierzałam do Hawany. Właśnie. Zmierzałam, bo rozumiem, że moja podróż dobiegła już końca.

-Skąd ta pewność? – zapytał łysy mężczyzna, przedstawiający się nazwiskiem Gates.

-Jesteście piratami, słyszałam, co mówią o Was w portach. Jak traktujecie załogi, kapitanów. Jak traktujecie kobiety, które znajdują się na podbitych przez Was okrętach. Chcę, żeby pan wiedział jedno. Nie będę błagać o litość. – odparła, drżąc na całym ciele.

-Nie wiem co z Panią…

-Panną. – przerwała mu szybko.

-Nie wiem, co z panną zrobimy. Ta decyzja należy do kapitana, ale z tego, co zauważyłem, gdyby należała do Dobbsa, plotki mogłyby stać się prawdą. – zaśmiał się rubasznie, prowadząc dziewczynę w stronę dziobu, na którym Mary rozmawiała z kapitanem Graffem. Jednak na miejscu mężczyzny stał ktoś inny. Człowiek niesprawiający wrażenia groźnego, lecz surowego i wyniosłego. Inteligentny pirat o miedzianych włosach spiętych w ciasny kucyk z tyłu głowy oraz bujnym zaroście. Pełen powagi obserwował wszystko, co działo się na pokładzie. Jego pewna siebie sylwetka, wyprostowane plecy, poważanie ściągnięte wąskie usta, wszystko to w niezwykle klarowny sposób pokazywały, kto tutaj dowodzi.

-Kapitanie Flint! – zawołał Gates. –Proszę zobaczyć, co udało się znaleźć chłopcom pod pokładem. Pasażerka.

-Pasażerka? – zmierzył przybyłych czujnym wzrokiem.

-Nazywa się Mary Anne Meyers i nie będzie błagać o litość. – dodał Gates z uśmiechem.

-Dobrze. Więc kim jesteś Mary Anne? Młoda kobieta podróżująca bez mężczyzny to dosyć niespotykane. – kapitan Flint zmierzył dziewczynę wzrokiem.

-Jestem badaczką, która razem z kilkoma członkami ekspedycji naukowej eksplorowałam okolice Surinam. W zakresie moich obowiązków było sporządzanie rysunków spotykanych przez nas okazów fauny i flory, jednak w późniejszym czasie, zaczęłam również zgłębiać wiedzę na temat ludzkiego ciała, chorób dotykających okoliczną ludność oraz marynarzy przybijających do portu. Niestety w wyniku niefortunnych zdarzeń, musiałam opuścić moich współpracowników i wyruszyć do Hawany, co skutecznie uniemożliwiły mi pańskie działania. – odparła, patrząc kapitanowi prosto w oczy.

-Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że kobieta została medykiem? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem rudy pirat.

-Nie medykiem. Niestety będąc kobietą, bez względu na posiadaną przez siebie wiedzę lub doświadczenie, nie może uważać się za pełnoprawnego lekarza. Asystentka medyka. To chyba najlepsze określenie. Chociaż umiejętności, które zdobyłam, pozwalają mi na przeprowadzanie wielu zabiegów, śmiem nawet stwierdzić, że z lepszymi rezultatami, niż podobne czynności dokonywane przez mężczyzn.

Fint przyjrzał się uważnie szczupłej, młodej kobiecie. W skupieniu zmorzył oczy i pogłaskał bujny zarost.

-Panie Gates! – krzyknął nagle. –Proszę zawołać Billego. Niech zaprowadzi naszą nową towarzyszkę do doktora Howella. Podobno narzekał na brak rąk do pomocy. Zobaczymy, na co stać pannę Meyers.

Chwilę po rozkazie, który padł z ust kapitana Flinta, Mary Anne maszerowała po pirackim statku kilka kroków za wysokim mężczyzną. Wszędzie walały się trupy marynarzy poległych w potyczce, a podłogę, sowicie oblepiała warstwa krwi. Cena bezsensownej napaści napędzanej chciwością. Rządzą zysku, pozbawiła w ciągu kilkunastu minut, życia tak wielu pracowitych ludzi, parających się pływaniem na kupieckich okręcie za psie pieniądze. Niektórych z nich kojarzyła. Znała ich imiona.

-Naprawdę potrafisz leczyć? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Billy, wyrywając Mary z natłoku myśli, które krążyły po jej głowie.

-Tak.

-Brzmi jak wymówka, żeby ocalić skórę. Nie słyszałem jeszcze nigdy o kobiecie zajmującej się medycyną.

-A ja nie słyszałam o piratach, którzy nie gwałcą zniewolonych przez siebie kobiet, za to posyłają je do amputowania postrzelonych kończyn. – odparła kąśliwie. - Co z regułą, która zabrania wam zabierać kobiety na okręt? Podobno taka istnieje.

-Jesteś tylko chwilowym gościem. Gdy pomożesz naszemu okrętowemu medykowi pozszywać rannych, kapitan zdecyduje co z tobą zrobić. Wykaż się, to może pozwoli Ci z nami zostać. Jeżeli nie. Cóż. Może okazać się, że to, co słyszałaś o piratach, także stanie się prawdą.

-Pomogę wam, ale nie z obawy przed utratą własnego życia lub niegodnym losem, a z poczucia obowiązku. – prychnęła zirytowana Mary, co wywołało lekki uśmiech na twarzy Billego.


End file.
